The Monster
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: One-Shot. Pobre alma atormentada... ¿Que sucedería si Frisk tuviese una pesadilla? ¿Sans acudiría a ella? Y es que a veces... los monstruos no están debajo de las camas, ni en los armarios... Sino que aguardan...dentro de nosotros mismos... (Suena tétrico, pero no lo es realmente.)


_**/El texto en negritas y cursiva es Chara/**_

¡Sans llama a Frisk "Kiddo" por qué me gusta mucho como sale en el Fandom en ingles!

¡Espero lo disfruten!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frisk despertó en un grito desesperado en su cama.

Se escucharon paso apresurados por toda la casa, seguidos por los pasos de alguien en el pasillo.

 _ **/- Te dije que esto pasaría.../**_

Sans entro al cuarto.

\- ¿K-Kiddo?

La menor jadeaba y trataba de concentrarse mirando a la nada en sus sabanas, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza y sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas apenas las otras se desprendían.

 _ **/- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes ignorarme...?/**_

El esqueleto camino hasta ella y trato de calmarla, pero...parecía no escucharlo.

\- Kiddo...¿Ki-kiddo?

 _ **/- ¿Puedes confiar en el más que en mi...?/**_

Una mano esquelética trato de tomarla por los hombros y ella de inmediato se apartó aterrada.

Ante esta reacción, Sans analizo a velocidad privilegiada lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de la menor.

 _ **/- ¿Ya olvidaste... todo lo que él nos podría hacer...?...¿lo que nos ha hecho...?/**_

La menor mordió sus labios hasta sentir el hierro en la boca.

Sans bajo un poco el cráneo.

\- Kiddo... – Odiaba esta sensación más que ninguna otra…La impotencia de nunca ser suficiente para hacer algo. - Frisk...- la llamo por su nombre

La castaña levanto la cabeza, muy pocas veces hacia eso.

 _ **/- ... ¿Ya olvidaste cuando lo disfruta?...¿el matarnos?...¿el vengarse?...Hace solo lo que es mejor para él…/**_

Sans abrió poco a poco los brazos

 _ **/- Es egoista...No siente.../**_

\- Adelante...

 _ **/- No piensa.../**_

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kiddo...

 _ **/- ...Solo es un sucio.../**_

Los ojos de la menor se llenaron de lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que sacaba el cuchillo con el que acostumbraba dormir de debajo de su almohada

 _ **/- ...y asqueroso.../**_

El esqueleto sonrió ampliamente, cerrando las cuencas con tranquilidad.

\- Sé que...algún día lo conseguirás...

Frisk apretó el mango y grito al mismo instante que empuñaba el arma y golpeaba el cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo

 _ **/- ...Monstruo…/**_

.

.

.

Frisk comenzó a sollozar entre gimoteos, como una niña a pesar de contar ya con 17 años… abrazando el cuerpo del esqueleto quien la atrapo en el acto.

El tintineo del arma al caer al suelo intacta pareció acuchillar su mente.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! - Gritaba la menor entre gimoteos y desgarradores llantos.

El mayor la rodeo entre sus brazos, mientras su cuenca izquierda apaciguaba la llama celeste de defensa...

\- Esta bien, Kiddo...Todo está bien...

Frisk apretó sus dientes con fuerza y trato de contenerse, sin embargo, su llanto no paraba, sus lágrimas bajaban como si estuvieran hechas de sangre.

Escarlatas y dolorosas.

\- Y-Yo...y-yo siempre fui...¡Y-YO SIEMPRE FUI EL MONSTRUO!

El esqueleto la cargo y recostó en su cama, abrazándola contra su esquelético esternón.

Las lágrimas de la humana manchaban su camiseta de gotas carmesís y su llanto sacudía todo su cuerpo.

Cubrió a la temblorosa menor con la manta.

\- Shh...Duerme Kiddo... _this its only...a really..._ -apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.- _really...bad time..._

.

 **ACLARACIONES**

 **\- (*) Puse la última frase en ingles por que originalmente vi este juego en ese idioma! ¡Pienso que suena muchísimo más genial así! jajaja**

.

.

.

 **¡Holis chicos! ¡Soy Mii! Y este es mi primer One-Shot de esta pareja y se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mí.** _ **Yami-sempai.**_

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **¡Planeo escribir más, pero, si hay algo que pueda mejorar me gustaría que me dijeran por favor! ¡Adoro leer sus comentarios!**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Mii, Fuera.**


End file.
